Shinkōshoku no densetsu
by Shinku7
Summary: In universe 5 a warrior trains hard to reach his full potential and becomes the strongest he will fight against many enemies as he gets stronger each time and the tougher the challenge the more he will like as he uses 3 weapons his katana, Spear, and Bladed sundial that was made by a legendary blacksmith for ages He is 19 years old and Aiko is 18 and Nero is 22
1. A short info of the story

**Appearance: long crimson coat but with leather at the end of the coat from the sides and the end with the word** 野心 (Yashin ambition) in White on the back and a red head band that has six gold coins on it he wears under the coat a plain black shirt and white pants with crimson flames at the bottom spiky red haired and doesn't and gold striped crimson boots

(let me know if this is understandable ^)

Weapon(s): Bladed sundial on his left forearm and a Jumonji yari on his back and katana on his left waist.

World: its universe 5 of dragon ball z so the story line won't be the same characters too in this world the earth dragon balls grants 2 wish and a red dragon the tournaments are held every year from 1st of june till the 14th of june where earth's mightiest warriors will compete against each other for the cash prize of

10,000,000 1st place

5,000,000 2nd place

1,000,000 3rd place

And when the contestant is strong enough he will be invited to another world where the galaxy mightiest compete against each other to achieve the title "Galaxy Mightiest" for year the Galaxy tournaments goes from 7th of September till 21th of September.

In this universe different events enemies and also friends will be introduced

As it goes on.

Most or all characters will be fictional so do not expect any dragon ball z character to show up.


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**Chapter 1: The Encounter.**

 **A powerful energy source is coming from the forest as the two clashing with each other in a battle one man with a power level of 1355 and a girl with the power level of 1354 as they battle more the area around them clears wider the both stop standing from a distance looking at each other closely as they both do a stance as they charge a powerful ki blast on there hands.**

 **Man & Girl:** Novu~aburasuto!

 **The both shoot a powerful light energy at each other and it collides with each other and the both struggle to push it forward it blows up in the middle making the man and the girl fly back hitting their backs to a tree and on the floor.**

 **Girl** : Looks like I'm out and tired and hungry you got food Shinku.

Shinku: Was about to ask you the same question Aiko.

Aiko: wait you didn't get food!?

Shinku: What I thought you would it was your turn this time.

Aiko: Shut up it's not.

Shinku: Doesn't matter now does it cause I can barely move a muscle.

 **The both sigh and there stomach growls too the same time and a man walks in the middle of the field.**

Man: wow you guys made a mess here.

Aiko: Really what makes you say that is it the destroyed trees the area got wider the fact that you sensed a fight from god knows where.

Shinku: Did you get any senzu beans Nero.

Nero: Yup.

 **He gives one to both Aiko and Shinku as they both stand up full of energy.**

Aiko: finally I'm starving let's go eat something.

 **The three of them left quickly to a restraunt in a nearby city.**

Nero: You guys heard of the tournament that's opening up soon they say it's a big one this year better than the one we always go to.

Shinku: Really we should join it maybe it'll be interesting this year better than the last.

Aiko: Oh yeah I heard about that tournament before it's where all the earth's strongest go there maybe they will give an actual challenge.

Shinku: Hm hey guys I left my spear behind I'll go get it and meet you guys there. 

Aiko: Fine see ya.

 **Nero and Aiko leave while Shinku went flying back to the training field looks around for his spear he found it up on a tree and as he was about to go get it something comes from the sky crashing into multiple trees breaking them and it was going towards him.**

Shinku: What the hell is that.

 **He flies out of the way in the last second and it crashes into the tree with the spear and onto the ground finally stopping but making a huge whole on the ground he approached it to see what was thing that came down on him it was something like a big sphere it slowly opened it's door and a man stepped out of it he has a weird armor on him with short spiky hair and with a scouter activated he look around and saw shinku standing at the top of the whole.**

Mysterious man: Hm it seems there is life on this planet after all better start to clean up then.

 **He shoots an energy ball at shinku fast as he tried to block it a huge explosion happened from a little energy ball as he thought shinku was down flew off to the west.**

 **Shinku laying down a few meters away from the impact thinking.**

Shinku: W-w-what was that…..who was that guy….

 **Chapter 1 END.**


End file.
